Technonerd God
by darkfae13x13
Summary: Didn't really know what to list this under. Just a silly little thing I wrote for a class where I had to create a god. I came up with the god of technology and epic nerdiness, portrayed by Edward Elric among others.


His name was Techno and while he would never admit his exalted status it was obvious to all that he was a god. His expertise settled mostly in all things technological but he also specialized in card games and all things nerd related. It is not quite clear what he looks like, everyone who has seen him claims to see something different. Some Magic the Gathering players have said he resembled the mother of all plains walkers while Yugioh players will argue that he looks exactly like Exodia. Pokemon players have said that Techno isn't a male but a female in the form of Misty. Techno has also been seen walking in the forms of Edward Elric, Howl, and Deadmau5 among many others. Not much is known about this new god but it is quite obvious that he is a shape shifter and sympathetic to the plight of all whether they be nerd, loser, stoner or jock. This is his beginning.

Her name was Delilah and she was having some problems with the hunk of junk society called a computer. She had pulled an all-nighter working on her senior project. To be safe she had saved it every time she typed a few words. But despite all her cautious efforts all her work had somehow been lost. She had no idea how it had happened, all she could remember was passing out on her keyboard and when she woke up it was all gone. She must have accidentally deleted it when her head was pushing the keys. It was four 'o'clock on a Monday and she had to get ready for school in an hour. Her project had taken her two weeks and all of last night to do. There was no way she'd be able to rewrite it in time. She was ready to tear out her hair and scream bloody murder but instead she took a deep breath, put on her coat and left the house.

She went for a walk in the park near her home and then sat down on a park bench. She cradled her head in her hands and felt her eyes start to sting as the onrush of tears threatened to spill out onto her cheeks. But before she started to really lose it she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a young man, a REALLY SHORT young man. His hair was golden yellow and pulled back into a braid and he wore a long red jacket and boots. He looked slightly familiar but Delilah didn't mention that. She sniffed, rubbed her eyes and asked, "Can I help you?"

The boy snorted. "I think the proper question here would be what can I do to help you?"

Delilah sat up straighter. "What do you mean?"

"I heard you were having some computer troubles. I think I can help you with that."

"What? How do you know that?" Delilah was on her feet now, she fairly towered over the boy.

"Never mind how I know that. Do you want help or not?"

Delilah grumbled and shuffled her feet for a minute before nodding in ascent. The two of them started walking back to her house and as soon as they got to her room the boy sat down at her computer and started tapping away at the keys. He seemed to glow suddenly brighter and Delilah could swear she saw sparks fly from his fingers.

"Hey, easy on the keyboard." But the boy just ignored her. Another minute or two of his furious typing and the computer made a ping sound. The boy leaned back in the chair and grinned.

"Well, there it is. Your senior project. Glad to be of service." Then boy stood up and left her room. Delilah was still in too much shock to stop him. She regained her senses a minute later and rushed down the stairs.

"Hey!" She shouted as she saw his small form walking out the door. "WAIT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU'RE NAME!" The boy paused and turned around and when his face was visible to her it wasn't the same face of the boy that he had saved her project from cyberspace.

"I'm Techno. If your lucky you won't see me again."

**Conclusion**

What I was trying to do with this was create a god that I could personally relate to. Techno is the god of epic nerdiness and technology. When your computer crashes he arrives to save the day in the form of a person you admire such as you're favorite anime character. In this story he takes on the form of Edward Elric, a character in the show Full Metal Alchemist. I chose that form for him to take because Edward Elric is one of my favorite anime characters, mostly he just makes me laugh. There have been many times when my computer has turned against me and deleted my work just to spite me. During those times I wish I had someone like Techno to fix everything, especially since I don't have very much patience with technology. I also think that this is a god that a lot of modern teenagers could relate seeing as how I know plenty of people that have had the same problem Delilah had.


End file.
